Chad Ochocinco
| died= | hometown= Miami, Florida | knownfor= NFL wide receiver | season= Dancing with the Stars 10 | partner= Cheryl Burke | place= 4th | highestscore= 27 (Waltz) | lowestscore= 16 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 22.2 }} Chad Javon Johnson, formerly known as Chad Ochocinco, is a celebrity from Season 10 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Johnson was born in Miami, Florida. After graduating from Miami Beach Senior High School in 1997, Johnson attended Langston University but did not play football. In 1997, he transferred to Santa Monica College, a community college in Santa Monica, California. In 2000, he transferred to Oregon State University, after being aggressively recruited by coach Dennis Erickson to play for the Oregon State Beavers football team. Alongside future Bengals teammate T.J. Houshmandzadeh, he led his team to an 11–1 season and a victory over Notre Dame in the Fiesta Bowl that year. He also broke a school record for the longest touchdown reception with a 97-yard reception in a game against Stanford University. Professional Career Cincinnati Bengals (2001-2010) The Cincinnati Bengals of the National Football League chose Johnson in the second round of the 2001 NFL Draft with the 36th overall pick. New England Patriots (2011) On 28 July 2011, the New England Patriots acquired Johnson in a trade with Cincinnati after he restructured a three-year contract for $6.35 million. The Patriots traded two draft picks, a 5th round pick in 2012, and a 6th round pick in 2013. Those picks were later used on wide receivers Marvin Jones (2012 pick) and Cobi Hamilton (2013 pick). Johnson had what was statistically the least productive season of his career, catching 15 passes for 276 yards and 1 touchdown. He was inactive for the AFC Championship game against the Baltimore Ravens after reportedly attending his father's funeral. Johnson played in his first Super Bowl, catching 1 pass for 21 yards. The Patriots lost to the New York Giants 21-17 in Super Bowl XLVI. On 7 June 2012, Johnson was released from the Patriots. Miami Dolphins (2012) Johnson signed with the Miami Dolphins on 11 June 2012. On 24 July, Johnson legally changed his last name from Ochocinco back to Johnson. On 12 August, the Dolphins released Johnson following his arrest the previous night. The meeting in which head coach Joe Philbin notified Johnson of his release from the Dolphins was shown in the episode of HBO's Hard Knocks that originally aired 14 August. Montreal Alouettes (2014–2015) Johnson signed a two-year deal with the Montreal Alouettes of the Canadian Football League 17 April 2014. During the 2014 CFL season, Johnson appeared in five regular season games, mostly due to nagging injuries and he missed two playoff games to address a personal family matter in Florida. In four of the games, Johnson accumulated seven receptions for 151 yards and scored one touchdown. Johnson did not report for mandatory training camp in the spring of 2015, and was subsequently suspended by the Alouettes. He spent the entire 2015 CFL season on team suspension. Following the season, Johnson was not offered a new contract by the Alouettes and became a free agent 9 February 2016. Monterrey Fundidores (2017) In March 2017, it was confirmed on the Liga de Fútbol Americano Profesional de México's website that Johnson would play with the Mexican team Monterrey Fundidores. He scored on a 41-yard touchdown reception to help Monterrey win his first game with the team. Coaching Career In March 2016, Chad Johnson tweeted to the Cleveland Browns new head coach and his former wide receiver coach, Hue Jackson, to ask if he would let Johnson work with the receivers during training camp. In July 2016, Jackson agreed to have Johnson work as a guest instructor for the Browns. Jackson admitted that Johnson wants to "try his hand" at coaching. Outside the NFL Smartphone Apps An iPhone game called Mad Chad was designed by both Johnson and RockLive and released 18 November 2010. It was featured on iTunes and was a popular downloaded app in 2010. Versus Johnson had his own segment on Sports Soup titled "Child, Please". During the 2010-2011 NFL season, he and teammate Terrell Owens teamed up for a talk show, The T. Ocho Show on Versus, talking football, basketball, and pop culture. The show was cancelled in 2011 as a result of Comcast's plans to re-launch Versus as an NBC Sports-branded service, as its new staff did not feel that the show would fit with the network's new goals. The Ultimate Catch Johnson was featured in his own reality television dating show called Ochocinco: The Ultimate Catch on VH1. Aspiring singer-songwriter Rubi Pazmino won the show. Fellow NFL wide receivers Terrell Owens and Bernard Berrian were occasionally featured in the show, advising Johnson throughout the process. WWE Ochocinco was featured as the guest host of WWE Raw 13 September 2010. Major League Soccer Due to the 2011 NFL Lockout, Ochocinco announced 16 March 2011 he would have a four-day trial for Sporting Kansas City of Major League Soccer. Ochocinco was a star soccer player in his youth and has stated he is an avid fan of the sport. His trial began 23 March 2011. On March 25, he was asked to play in a reserve game. On 29 March, he was not offered a contract by the team but was offered the chance to train with the reserve side to stay in shape. Professional Bull Riders In May, Ochocinco announced via his Twitter account that he would attempt to participate in a PBR event in Duluth, Georgia. He rode the bull Deja Blue, which weighs 1,500 pounds, and lasted 1.5 seconds during the intermission of 14 May 2011's Professional Bull Riders event. Acting In June 2011, Ochocinco filmed a cameo role as himself for the 2012 film American Reunion. Ochocinco also appeared as a former captain of the BMS Goats in the Season 3 premiere of the television show Blue Mountain State and as himself in the Season 2 premiere of the television show The League. He was also featured in the hit series The Game as himself. Other Pursuits Ochocinco was featured in a national pistachio commercial in winter 2010 and spring 2011. He was featured in the R&B singer Monica's video "Everything to Me". He appears on the cover of EA's 2006 video game NFL Street 3. He is the main adversary in the game, and narrates the tutorials with Clinton Portis and Byron Leftwich. Ochocinco appeared naked, behind a strategically placed football, in PETA's "Ink Not Mink" ad campaign, which encourages people to choose tattoos over wearing animal fur. Personal Life Johnson has six children. In May 2007, Johnson was sued for allegedly not giving away a Lexus that was supposed to be raffled. The suit added two plaintiffs who claimed that they had won trips from Johnson (one to Europe, the other to Hawaii), that Johnson never awarded. Johnson has interests in sports outside of football. In June 2007, he footraced against a Thoroughbred racehorse over a furlong (220 yards / 200 meters) for charity; Johnson, given a 110-yard (100 m) head start, beat the horse by twelve lengths. He is a Real Madrid supporter, and a fan of the Mexican club C.D. Guadalajara. Johnson constantly shows his support for both teams on his official Twitter account. In March 2015, Johnson garnered attention as he was involved in a tweeting exchange with the Buffalo Sabres of the NHL regarding the acquisition of Chad Johnson, the goaltender of the same name. In February 2016, Johnson endorsed Bernie Sanders for President of the United States. Name Changes On 25 October 2006, in honor of Hispanic Heritage Month, Johnson, whose jersey number was "85", announced that he would prefer to be called "Ocho Cinco," which is "eight five" in Spanish ("Eighty-five" would be "ochenta y cinco"). During warm-ups for the 29 October 2006 game against the Atlanta Falcons, the back of his jersey read "Ocho Cinco" instead of "C. Johnson". Quarterback Carson Palmer ripped the label off the jersey to reveal the usual "C. Johnson". According to ESPN, Johnson was fined five thousand dollars for the stunt despite the fact that he did not wear the "Ocho Cinco" name tag during the game. Johnson legally changed his name to Chad Javon Ochocinco on 29 August 2008. The Cincinnati Bengals decided to allow him to have it on the back of his jersey, though Ochocinco continued to wear his old "C. Johnson" jersey during the 2008 football season, because of contractual obligations with Reebok. He played with "Ochocinco" on the back of his jersey from the 2009 season to the 2011 season. He wanted it to read "Ocho Cinco" but the NFL will only allow his legal name as spelled on his name change paperwork. Ochocinco announced on his live USTREAM broadcast in 2009 that he would be legally changing his last name to "Hachi Go" in 2010. He also held up a Customized Cincinnati Bengals Jersey with the last name "Hachi Go" on the back. Just as the words Ocho Cinco translate to 8 and 5 in Spanish, the words Hachi Go (八五) translate to 8 and 5 in Japanese. However, he did not go through with the name change. On 25 January 2011, Ochocinco told an ESPN reporter that he would be changing his last name back to Johnson. However, on June 30, 2011, Ochocinco told an ESPN reporter that because of financial issues, he would keep his name as Chad Ochocinco and not go back to Johnson. On 23 July 2012, after Ochocinco's move to the Miami Dolphins, he legally changed his name back to Chad Johnson at a Broward County courthouse because he "wanted to reconnect with his former self". Marriage, Arrest, Divorce, and Incarceration On 16 November 2010, Ochocinco proposed to Basketball Wives star Evelyn Lozada, whom he had been dating since earlier in the year. Johnson and Lozada married 4 July 2012. The day before the wedding, a fan reached out to Johnson on Twitter for prayers after losing her husband the previous month. Johnson, in return, invited her on an all-expenses-paid trip to the wedding. Johnson was arrested 11 August 2012 on a charge of domestic battery according to the Davie, Florida police. Johnson allegedly headbutted Lozada following an argument. Johnson was released the following afternoon on $2,500 bond. Later that day, he was released by the Miami Dolphins. On 14 August 2012, Lozada filed for divorce claiming that her marriage was “irretrievably broken.” The divorce was finalized 19 September 2012. On 21 September 2012, Johnson entered a plea of no contest to misdemeanor domestic battery, avoiding jail time in an agreement with prosecutors and Lozada. Johnson received a year of probation. A warrant was issued 7 May 2013 for Johnson's arrest for allegedly violating the terms of his probation. According to the Broward County Sheriff's Office, Johnson failed to meet with probation specialists on 15 February and 15 March, and failed to show proof of enrollment and completion of a batterers intervention program. On 20 May, Johnson turned himself in and was released later in the day after posting a one thousand dollar bond. On 10 June 2013, Johnson was sentenced to thirty days in jail for violating his probation. Although a plea deal that called for no jail time was reached, Judge Kathleen McHugh rejected it after Johnson playfully slapped his male attorney on the buttocks in court. The judge said that Johnson was not taking things seriously enough, even after he apologized. In addition to the jail sentence, his probation was extended for three months through December, and he was required to perform twenty-five hours of community service and to undergo two counseling sessions per week. On 17 June, Johnson was released from jail after apologizing to the court. Dancing with the Stars 10 It was announced 1 March 2010 that Johnson would be a contestant in Dancing with the Stars for the tenth season. He was paired with two-time champion Cheryl Burke. The season premiere was Monday, 22 March 2010. He was eliminated from the show as one of the final four competitors 18 May 2010, after receiving the lowest judges' score and number of votes. He was the 100th contestant to be eliminated in the show's history. Scores Trivia * His cousin Keyshawn Johnson was the first star eliminated in Season 17, finishing in twelfth place. * His former Bengals teammate Terrell Owens competed in Season 25, also partnered with Cheryl Burke. Gallery Chad-Cheryl-Promo10.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 10 contestants Category:Athletes